The Wizarding Avenger
by PxFive
Summary: Harry, Head Auror at the British Ministry is assigned a case that transcends the muggle-magical boundary and has to work with SHIELD and the Avengers. Follows the plotline of Avengers. ON HIATUS! It is unlikely this story will be updated, even though I kinda want this story written. If anyone wants to take over this story, feel free to PM me. Px5 (hopefully not 4ever) out.
1. Prologue

**An: Having read and disliked Cursed Child, I won't be following that as canon, I'll also ignore the HarryGinny that was in the epilogue but I'll let HermioneRon happen.**

 ***** Final battle, Voldy vs Harry, Hogwarts**

After Voldy's horcrux was removed from Harry's head, a large part of Harry's power had been freed and Harry became seven times as strong, giving him the power to take on Voldemort head on.

Voldemort sneered at Harry, raising his wand elegantly, "Ready to die, Potter."

Harry didn't respond verbally instead sending several overpowered explosion hexes at Voldemort, using his newly gained power to it's maximum potential, forcing Voldemort to weave around them expertly and pull up a strong shield to block the last one.

With only the slightest look of surprise, Voldemort sent back a volley of dark hexes zooming at Harry with just the flick of his wrist.

Harry brandished his wand heavily, putting up hugely overpowered shields and clumsily managing to dodge most of the spells, only getting hit with a skin-rotting spell on his left arm.

Harry gritted his teeth as Voldemort sent more and more jets of black light at him without seeming to break a sweat.

Harry countered with his own basic to intermediate counters to dark magic that he had picked up while training for the DA.

Harry finally, in desperation, let out a burst of his magic, inadvertently using elemental magic to create a majestic stream of fire that hurled itself at Voldemort.

Voldemort was frozen in place for a second before responding in kind, with elemental magic of his own, a far more structured basilisk created out of water erupted from Voldy's wand, wrapping itself around the fire and turning into smoke and continuing to attack Harry.

Harry, not stopping to wonder how or what exactly he had done sent back another jet of fire but that barely seemed to stop the huge smoke-snake, which rushed at Harry, knocking him far back into the wall, and leaving him defenseless for the many spells that Voldy followed up with, a collection of dark cutting curses that tore into Harry's flesh relentlessly.

Voldy walked up to Harry slowly and pointed the Elder wand at Harry's forehead at point blank range.

"You fought well Potter, you should have joined me when you had the chance." Voldemort seemed almost regretful before a mocking grin found it's way onto his face.

"Die now, AVADE KEDAVRA!"

The Elder Wand glowed green for a second before a jet shot out of the back, betraying it's wielder and refusing to kill it's true master.

Voldemort fell backwards, dead for good.

The wand fell into Harry's own hand, giving him power to stand up despite bleeding profusely.

The survivors of the battle looked on in disbelief as Harry stood over the body of Voldemort, holding a wand in either hand, cutting quite an imposing figure, enhanced by the sun rising behind him.

"Surrender now, Death Eaters." Harry said hoarsely, holding up both wands, looking ready to take out an army despite the huge gashes across his chest, arms and legs.

The cowards that they were, all the death eaters who weren't severely injured, captures or dead apparated away through the broken wards of Hogwarts.

Having his eyes truly opened to how little magic he knew and knowing that the battle wasn't over, Harry threw himself into his studies and his work, attending his seventh year of school with an elated Hermione and a very reluctant Ron.

Over the next few years, Harry attained his mastery in Defense and Warding, becoming proficient with all fields of magic and finally becoming a trainee auror at the age of 22, completing the trainee course in the normal 4 months, despite already having the strength and knowledge to beat the strongest that the aurors had.

Within 2 years of being an auror, he had been promoted to Head Auror.

Within 5 years, he had been recognized as the best auror worldwide, having helped over 20 ministries across the globe and adding another minor Dark Lord, several drug lords and multiple Wizarding mob bosses under his belt.

*** **Shield HQ, classified location**

Nick Fury sighed as he closed the folder simply titled "The Avengers Initiative" on his computer.

He hoped it would work but with all the craziness going on, you couldn't blame him for wanting more guns, or in this case, wands.

Nick put on his game face and cracked his knuckles, leaning back in his chair and waiting for the next meeting which would be in approximately…"

Nick waited for the knock on the door but instead heard a soft pop behind him.

Nick spun around, his handgun already aiming at the man leaning on the wall behind him.

The man smiled, he was relatively average height, maybe a bit shorter, quite thin, with untidy black hair, and bags under his startlingly piercing green eyes.

"Director Fury." The man acknowledged, inclining his head, but never leaving Fury with his eyes.

"Head Auror Potter, you are a difficult man to get a hold of." Fury responded in kind, leaving a silence between the two extremely dangerous men.

Harry broke the silence, "Do you have a coffee machine?"

Fury pressed a button and an agent walked in with two cups of coffee.

"So, what do you guys need, Kingsley said something about an interplanetary war and a power source that could match the elder wand." Harry raised his hands to make air-quotes.

Fury was on guard immediately, "What is the Elder Wand." He said dangerously.

"The greatest wand ever to be made, said to be one of the deathly hallows, it is said that it can be wielded only by the master of death." Harry said, casually drawing the wand in question out of his right holster and absentmindedly spinning it between his fingers.

"Who has the Elder wand." Fury continued, his mind spinning, if there was something that could directly match the tesseract, then the odds would be completely evened.

Harry smiled mysteriously, "Classified."

Fury moved fast putting his revolver to Harry's head, "Don't play games with me, , tell me who has the wand."

Harry smiled mildly, "Don't let appearances fool you." Harry said and suddenly without so much as a word or a flick of the wand that was in his hand, Fury's gun turned into a rubber duck.

Acting like Fury had never threatened him, Harry spoke, "I have been instructed to work with your agents and I'm authorized to call backup from the American and British ministries as required, please have an agent fill me in and assign me whatever it is that you want me to do."

Fury paused for a long second before typing a short message on his computer.

The two men sat in silence till an agent walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me sir? I was just about to go to Stark's place."

"You're with Agent Coulson for the time being, he'll fill you in." Fury said, gesturing for them to leave his office.

*** **End of chapter**

 **An: That was the first chapter! It is entirely possible that I won't continue writing this and this is by far the most cluttered thing I have ever written for fanfiction but here it is, and I can't resist posting this.**


	2. Meeting Tony

**An: Please enjoy chapter 2 of the Wizarding Avenger.**

 **(An: I've taken liberties in the amount of different gods I've mashed into this universe.)**

 **(An: Editing canon again so that there are more than 6/7 soul gems.)**

 ***** Outside Stark Towers**

Agent Coulson filled Harry in on the situation, apparently 'the-device-with-almost-as-much-power-as-the-elder-wand' was an object known as the tesseract, which had been stolen by a Norse demigod who planned to unleash an army upon them and that SHIELD was trying to get together a group of so called 'heroes' to try and solve the problem.

Wizards knew of the existence of the different realms AND some of the different gods, including the Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and yes, Norse gods.

The Norse gods were relatively weak when compared to some of the Roman and Egyptian gods but still strong enough to defeat the average wizard without breaking a sweat and probably strong enough to take care of the likes of Voldemort and Dumbledore if with quite a bit of difficulty, however Harry was stronger than either of the two great wizards, and a trained professional, not to mention the power of the elder wand trumped the power of any insignificant little soul gem, he recognized the tesseract for what it was.

Despite his polite and impassive exterior, Harry could feel the incredulity that Phil felt with his passive legilimency.

Harry supposed he could understand, after all, he seemed like quite an average man, despite his relatively decent fitness that allowed him to be limber on the battlefield, his body was not that of a physical fighter of any kind, it could potentially move quickly but it didn't have any strength, all of that was in his magic, that wasn't included in Coulson's assessment of him.

"Phil Coulson, here to see Tony Stark, please illustrate the urgency to ." the agent said presently to what looked like a pa system at the revolving glass door that led into the tall Stark skyscraper.

"You are on the line with ." a British voice replied, oddly comforting Harry.

"Tell him I'm away or something." The voice of the American Billionaire could be heard over the pa.

Harry cracked a crooked smile, Coulson looked mildly annoyed.

"I need to talk to you, , it's urgent."

" is out. I am a…" Tony said, struggling to find an excuse.

"… an automaton meant to sound like ."

"Just let him up Jarvis." The exasperated voice of Pepper Potts was heard in the background.

Harry and Phil made their way up to the penthouse apartment at the top of the luxurious building.

Tony and Pepper met them at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Phil." Pepper smiled at the agent, before looking at Harry and opening her mouth to ask a question.

"Who's Phil?" Tony interrupted.

Pepper looked vaguely confused, "Phil Coulson? He's standing right in front of you."

Tony nodded, "I thought his first name was agent." Leaving is unclear whether he was simply messing with Phil or was actually that absent-minded.

"Anyway, who might you be?" Pepper asked Harry, who was smirking at a mildly pissed looking Coulson.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said, extending a hand to shake which was taken by Pepper.

"Why are you SHIELD dogs here."

Harry visibly bit his tongue to retort that he wasn't a 'SHEILD dog'.

"I assume you remember the Avengers Initiative?" Coulson asked.

"I thought I was too, what was it, 'hotheaded' and 'bad at teamwork' to be considered viable for the Avengers Initiative." Tony shot back

"Whatever, stuff has come up and the head geezer wants your help, will you or won't you." Harry said concisely, tired of all the beating around the bush.

Tony looked mildly impressed at what Harry belatedly realized looked like insubordination from a SHIELD agent.

Upon seeing his expression Harry corrected, "I don't work for SHIELD, I'm here to help with their current problem, either way, we need you to review some research done by this Selvig dude so that we can locate a strong-ish soul gem known as the tesseract."

Phil gave him a calculating look, "Soul gem, Potter?"

"Yes, quite strong alone but you'd need at least seven ones of that strength to create a weapon that's truly formidable." Harry said, shuddering at the hypothetical idea that someone could gather 7 soul gems. 7 was a magical number, and with 7 of them, one could bend reality enough to combat Death effectively and make it an actual battle.

Coulson narrowed his eyes at the obvious undisclosed information but didn't pursue it further, instead proceeding to drone out orders to Tony in his monotone baritone.

Tony looked at the papers with a bored expression but something seemed to catch his interest and his eyes lit up with the knowledge in, what Harry thought was a quite Hermione-esque way.

"Fine, I'll help out good 'ol Fury." Tony agreed grudgingly.

"Okay then, you ready to go?" Harry asked.

Tony glanced around, "Pretty much, bye Pepper."

In an instant Harry grabbed Tony's and Phil's hands.

"Hey! I'm not into dud-"

Tony was cut off by the crack of apparition as they arrived in an instant at the helicarrier

Tony and Coulson tumbled onto the surface as Harry dusted imaginary lint off his suit.

"What the hell was that!" Tony exclaimed, looking a little green.

"Apparation, we didn't have the time to waste flying here in a jet." Harry explained.

Coulson looked somewhat sick as well, and Harry could sense the suspicion and guardedness coming off in waves from the agent, not in body language, for that was perfectly neutral, but in the emotions he was radiating.

 ***** Fury's office**

The knock on the door was completely unexpected.

"Come in." he said, putting on his all-knowing commander face.

Harry Potter, Agent Coulson and Tony Stark walked through the door, the latter two looking vaguely like they were about to throw up.

"You're back quick." Fury commented, Potter must have magicked them back, it should have taken them at least a few more hours.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, "The sooner we destroy the soul gem the better."

Fury fixed his eyes on Harry, "You know what the tesseract is."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Harry nodded but didn't offer any information.

Fury held eye contact with the wizard.

Harry decided to just tell him, "Soul gems are very small fragments of the souls of one of the dead beings of fact."

Fury didn't show any outward change, but his mind was awhirl with questions and the amount of things he didn't seem to know.

Fury didn't like not knowing things.

"Pray tell, what are beings of fact."

"Beings of fact are the true powers that govern the universes, for example Death or Poverty. Beings of fact can only be killed by other beings of fact or their masters. Once dead, it is said that their soul is shattered into several so called 'gems', one of which is your tesseract."

"The master of death…" Fury whispered correlating what Harry had said earlier about the elder wand to what Harry was saying now about Factual Beings.

"Yes. Death is the only Factual being whose master belongs to this planet, hell, many factual beings don't even have masters."

Fury slammed his hands down onto the table, "You have to tell me who the Master of Death is, it could make or break our entire existence."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "I can deal with one simple soul gem."

Fury opened his mouth to say something but thought better of himself and closed it.

"This is simply the first battle of the war." Fury finally said.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "What are you not telling me?" he said, dangerously.

Thankfully for Fury, once again, his door was knocked on.

"Come in." he said, only too glad to have someone come in and dissolve the pressure that had built.

Natasha Romanoff entered the room with Bruce Banner in tow.

"Bruce!?"

"Harry?!"

*** **End of Chapter**

 **An: I've taken liberties in the amount of different gods I've mashed into this universe.**

 **An: Editing canon again so that there are more than 6/7 soul gems.**

 **An: The entire factual being thing is made up by me :-P**


	3. The Hulksbane Potion

**An: Please note, this story is** _ **NOT SLASH.**_ **I am not against slash but I'm not a fan of it, and definitely can't write it, :-P.**

 **An2: Any notes about plot changes or visualization details will always be at the bottom of the chapter.**

 ***** Present**

"Harry!?"

"Bruce?!"

Tony looked at the two men, "You two know each other?"

"How's life treating you, Bruce, did the Occlumency help?"

Bruce Banner smiled, "Yes, extremely, I can mostly control myself though my shields and my composure go away completely when I turn."

Harry nodded, "I have something new that I want you to try. I didn't expect you here but I was planning to track you down and have you try my latest concoction, I'll fetch it after the meeting." He tilted his head towards an increasingly more annoyed looking Fury.

"Point of the matter is, Fury, Im willing to help you guys find and destroy your soul gem and deal with this Norse demigod if necessary. Tell me when you have assembled your team, I'll lead them there. Bruce, I'll apparate you home to test this in my lab, sounds okay, Fury call me when your guys are ready."

Harry took Bruce's hand and they apparated to Harry's lab, a cluttered and messy place with several cauldrons and test dummies.

Bruce felt sick, "I didn't know you could teleport like that." He gasped.

Harry smirked and waved his wand at one of the few empty portions of wall and a heavy metal door appeared.

Bruce put a finger on the metal as Harry worked on the intricate lock that was charmed against magic.

"Vibranium." Bruce said in awe.

Harry nodded, "Some of my tests can get very volatile, you turning into the Hulk is hopefully going to be one of the tamer experiments that's taken place here." Harry said as the heavy doors slowly slid open.

"The potion I'm about to feed you is based off the Wolfsbane potion, the purpose of which is to allow the werewolf to keep his or her mind during it's transformation. With your blood sample, I've edited it to try and target the inner Hulk as opposed to the inner Werewolf. If my research into your condition is accurate, this should work." Harry explained as he poured a small vial of potion into a glass, which it filled about 10% of.

"Drink up." Harry said, handing him the vial.

Bruce drank the vile concoction, grimacing at the horrible taste of the dark green potion.

"Now use your occlumency to channel your repressed anger, channel it and become the Hulk." Harry said.

Bruce concentrated hard, letting his shields go and opening the metaphorical floodgates to his anger.

Bruce felt a weird feeling that he didn't usually, like something was holding his mind in a vice grip and refusing to let it flow into the back without a fight like it usually did.

Bruce's body transformed into the Hulk and he started to thrash about as the pain in his skull increased.

Slowly, the Hulk accepted that Bruce was in control this time, but the pain in his skull, though duller, continued to throb and bounce around in his head.

"Ughh." Bruce said articulately, his voice far deeper and more gravelly than his own, but not quite the voice of the Hulk.

"Bruce, can you hear me?" Harry asked, wand ready to stun his friend.

"Harry?"

Harry smiled, "It worked!"

"My head hurts." Bruce said, holding his head in his gargantuan green hands.

Harry conjured some paper and a pen, "Describe your transformation and your headache."

Bruce ran through the descriptions and Harry made several notes.

"Hmmm, from your descriptions, maybe I added too much aconite, I'll put in 2 milligrams less of that, and perhaps add a pain-numbing additive, maybe ground bezoar?" Harry mused aloud, before summoning another paper and scribbling changes on that.

"Err, yeah, you do the wizard stuff, but I have no idea what you're saying."

"You ARE a scientist, Potions isn't that different from chemistry, come, I'll show you my basic reactions sheet."

"Sure, can't do any harm to learn magic chemistry." Bruce said, putting air quotes around magic chemistry.

Harry opened the door again and they exited into Harry's lab.

Harry rummaged through things on one of the less cluttered looking desks before sighing and flicking his wand, having it fly out of one of the drawers.

Harry unfolded the piece of paper, which spread out to look about the size of a detailed map of the world… a _very_ detailed map of the world.

Bruce stared at the thing, the writing on which was so small that he could barely make out the letters if he squinted.

"This is the basic table of reactions, compiled and retailed by myself, but based on extensive research by Potions Master Snape and my mom, Potions Master Lily Potter." Harry said with a touch of pride and sadness.

"It covers anything the average wizard would ever need for household concoctions and cures, it doesn't cover even a third of the reactions required for your potion, but it does provide quite a good starting place to start learning potions. Despite the way it's taught at Hogwarts, the best way to teach Potions is to first make students understand how things react and why things react."

Bruce nodded, taking notes in a notebook Harry had handed him.

In the few hours that they were in his study, Harry covered most of the basic changes and reactions that a normal Hogwarts 1st year would find essential to most of the first semester potions.

Bruce picked up Potions very quickly, in part because he was an adult and in part because he was relatively proficient in chemistry and already had a knack for this kind of thing, Harry had a feeling that if he were a wizard, he would definitely be a Potions Master by this point.

Just as Harry was finishing up his explanations of spider's eyes, his phone rang loudly, interrupting their study session.

Harry picked up his phone, "Yes Fury."

"Get here now, and bring Banner with you, it's time for the Avengers Initiative to begin."

*** **End of Chapter.**


End file.
